


Scream

by gardenofmaris



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angry Kissing, Confessions, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 23:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10685019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardenofmaris/pseuds/gardenofmaris
Summary: Just some klance arguing that turns into kissing





	Scream

**Author's Note:**

> I blame you, Breanna  
> Also Mariah  
> My friends got me into Voltron and I've got a complete weakness for yelling that turns into kissing so here you go guys.  
> Enjoy

“God, you're so obnoxious,” Keith growled, pushing Lance away from him and stalking off.

Lance's face twisted into hurt confusion for a moment before letting the all too familiar annoyance settle in his chest. He stomped after Keith, finally grabbing him and turning him abruptly. “Look, Keith. You need to stop. I get that you've had a shitty day, but that's no reason to take it out on me. I'm just trying to be your friend, dammit.”

Keith's facial expressions did a complicated dance that Lance couldn't hope to follow, before settling on that stubborn face that Lace hated with every fiber of his being, the one that made Lance feel like a piece of dog shit that Keith had stepped in.

“Don't. Fucking. Touch. Me.”

Keith's voice was low, dangerous, and Lance knew without a doubt that one wrong move would make him explode. It was just too bad for Keith, though, because Lance had always wanted to poke a bear with a stick.

He reached out with his other hand, too quickly for Keith to stop, and let his annoyance fuel him as he shoved Keith fiercely into the nearest wall. Leaning in, he took great pleasure in seeing Keith's pupils dilate and his nostrils flare in anger. Lance's hands tightened on Keith's skin and he grinned in that obnoxious way that he knew Keith hated with a passion.

“What're you gonna do, huh?”

“Lance, let me go.”

“No.” His grin widened. “What're you gonna do? I'm touching you.”

“Let me g-”

“What're you gonna do?”

“Let me-”

“ _What are you going to do, Keith_?”

Lance had a split second to understand what was going to happen and regret what he'd done before a splitting pain flashed across his forehead.

He stumbled away, clutching his head, and he saw Keith bend over, clutching his own head for a few moments, before visibly shaking it off and launching himself at Lance. The force of Keith's body slamming him into the floor knocked out his breath and he gasped silently, eyes wide as he tried desperately to regain air into his lungs.

Keith's chest heaved rapidly, and Lance couldn't help but stare at him, with his flushed face, his wide bright eyes, his open mouth exhaling hot air over Lance's face. Despite being able to breathe again, there was something about the sight that abruptly made breathing a Herculean task.

“Keith?”

His voice was soft, tentative, questioning. He'd never seen Keith like his before. It was endlessly exciting, seeing this brand new side of him, but it was also highly intimidating.

Keith simply growled back, and damn if that didn't make Lance want to keep pushing.

He reached up and placed his hands on Keith's chest, pressing back lightly. “Wow, you're pretty worked up, aren't you?”

“How can I not be? You're so ridiculous.”

“Hey! I just like to have fun. What's so ridiculous about that?”

“It's not just having fun. You love poking at things that you shouldn't and you know it.”

“Now what's that supposed to mean?”

“Like this. Like me. You just couldn't leave well enough alone. I just wanted to get some peace and quiet, but _no_. Instead, I had to deal with you annoying me.”

Lance's mouth snapped shut with an audible click, hurt flaring through him. Of course Keith would know just where to aim, knew all the best ways to build him up or tear him down, but two could play at that game.

“How can I not? You're so easily angered. It makes everything so much more amusing. You're like my own personal wind up toy. Just a few simple steps, and I've got you stomping around mindlessly.”

He pushed harder at Keith's chest, trying to shove him off, but Keith wasn't having any of it. Instead, he grabbed Lance's wrists, slamming them into the floor above his head.

Lance laughed, leaning his head up to get in Keith's face. “What's wrong, Keith. Don't like it when I touch you?”

“I don't like it when you set out to be deliberately annoying. You're already enough of an idiot.”

“Pot meet kettle, Keith.” A sly smirk found its way onto Lance's lips. “I may be an idiot, but you're no saint either.”

“Shut up, Lance.”

“No. You know that you're just looking for a way to relieve your anger-”

“Shut. Up.”

“-and I'm just an easy target-”

“Shutupshutupshutup.”

“-because you're just itching for a fight, aren't you? Aren't you, Kei-”

“ _SHUT UP ALREADY_.”

It did the trick. Lance shut his mouth, staring up at Keith in shock. Keith stared back, and their eyes stayed locked for a moment more before suddenly there were lips pressed against Lance's.

Lance froze for only the smallest moment, not entirely certain of what was happening. But he wasn't blind. Keith had always caught his eye, and there _had_ been that one dream that made Lance feel tingly all over whenever he thought about it. Not to mention, Lance was not about to let his first kiss be so shitty from his side. He had a reputation and honor to uphold.

He leaned up into Keith's mouth, eyes fluttering closed as he parted his lips ever so slightly. The soft smacking sounds from their lips moving against each other made his face feel hot, and he squirmed underneath Keith's body.

Keith let go of one of his hands so that he could reach down, holding onto Lance's hip tightly under his shirt and pressing him down hard. Lance couldn't help the small ' _ah_ ' sound that he made into Keith's mouth. It wasn't his fault that he had a thing for being held down, after all.

The moment that Keith's fingernails dug into his skin, Lance could feel himself getting more lightheaded and worked up. Sure, Keith's headbutt from earlier was contributing to it, but that was beside the point. All he could think of as he gently nibble on Keith's lower lip was how well Keith was taking him apart and how well he could probably take him apart in other ways. After all, a part of him really wanted to get chained up to a tree again.

A decisive bite to his neck pulled Lance out of his fantasy, and his head fell back with a thunk onto the floor.

“ _Fuck_ , Keith.”

Keith's eyes snapped open at Lance's moan, and suddenly Lance was short a warm body on top of him. Lance sat up, staring at him incredulously. “Dude, seriously. What the fuck?”

Keith's eyes were a little wild, and a hot feeling settling in Lance's stomach at the sight of how swollen his lips were. “Why would you do that?”

“What?! Seriously dude, you kissed me first.”

“Yeah, I'm fucking aware. But why did you kiss me back?”

“Uhhh, because you're a good kisser? And you're hot. And I've been dreaming of making out with you for months.”

“...What?”

“You heard me.”

“I'm not sure I did, actually. I'm pretty sure I just had a hallucination.”

Lance moved forward, rocking himself onto his knees before crawling over to Keith. He reached out slowly, as if Keith were a spooked animal, and gently threaded his fingers in Keith's hair as he straddled his lap and leaned in close.

“I've been dying to kiss you for ages, Keith, among a million other things. I see you and I just want to kiss you senseless, taste the inside of your mouth, crawl into your lap, hold your hand. I want to bite marks into your skin and have you do the same so that the universe knows that we belong to each other. I want _you_ , Keith.”

Keith stared up in awe at Lance, mouth slightly open, before his hands settled on Lance's hips, pulling them just a little closer.

“Then take me,” he whispered, and Lance would swear until his dying day that he could feel his body spontaneously combust.

' _With pleasure_ ,” he thought, already relearning Keith's mouth.


End file.
